<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom Prince of Hell by P1n34pp73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659327">Bottom Prince of Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1n34pp73/pseuds/P1n34pp73'>P1n34pp73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, I ain't seen any Theseus and Zag content so i decided to fix that, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, So beware, What Have I Done, be the change you want to see in the world, but faster, but yall are welcome to look at it too, im sorry if this is cringe, this is super self indulgent and mostly made this for myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1n34pp73/pseuds/P1n34pp73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theseus and Zag: </p><p>Me: ok but what if they fucked?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zagreus/Theseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottom Prince of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stands at the entrance of the lush expanse of Elysiem, hands on his hips and waiting. If he’s gonna catch that wretched demon by surprise, than what better way than be the first face he sees when he leaves the burning rivers of Asphodel, so he can take care of him there and now since Asterius is still resting, he has decided to shoulder the burden of dealing with the hellish prince alone. He can hear the faint roar and screams on the bone hydra that guards the exit of that damned place, seems the prince is making easy work of the undead serpent(s). His confident idle pose falters slightly, he’s not used the almost eerie silence compared to the loving screams of his admirers from the stands and the oddly comforting, occasional snorting from Asterius. Only just the shrieks in the distance and the still air, it’s quiet, almost too quiet for his liking. But he still stands tall, ready to face whatever or whoever comes out of that door. </p><p>	      Some time has passed since the roaring was silenced, Theseus was even tempted to sit down, until he heard familiar footsteps from the shadowy entrance and saw the glowing, burning feet of the prince of the underworld. The former king grabs his shield and spear and announces his presence.<br/>
“Halt! Step no further demon!” He raises his spear and shield. “I, one of the champions of Elysiem, shall slay you here and now, once and for all!”<br/>
“Alone? Want me all to yourself I see” The prince smirks and raises his sword. “But as much as I would love to put you in your place, it appears others want a piece of me as well” He looks past him and onto the goons his father sent after him. Theseus looks at them too and looks back at the prince.<br/>
“Don’t think these shades could stop me from claiming my victory!” He rushes at Zagreus with his spear. But the prince simply side-steps him and trips him into a rock.<br/>
“I’ll deal with you later” He says with a smile in his voice as he rushes after the enemies.<br/>
As he hears the hacking and slashing in the close distance, he just lays there in the dirt, face down, completely humiliated with the least amount of effort possible. He can’t recover from this, he’ll have to flee, he can’t show his face to his fans anymore, he’ll have to leave a note for Asterious, oh poor Asterious has to fend off the demon prince alone now.<br/>
As the king mopes on the sidelines, he watches the underworld prince cleave his way through all who happen to get too close to him. He’s covered in the blood of the undead, wearing a cocky smile. His muscles strain with the weight of his sword as he drives the blade into another foe, more colorful blood decorating his muscular, pale grey flesh. Theseus finds himself staring at the bloody sight, intrigued at how focused Zagreus is, and how he has that somewhat demented smile on his face as he slays one after another. The old king couldn’t help but shutter at the sight. But once the horde of spirits thin out, he shakes himself from his thoughts and begins to ready himself to fight the prince of hell himself.<br/>
“You have humiliated the king for the last time, demon!” He raises his weapons.<br/>
“Forgive me, but your ego needed a few pegs knocked down” He flashes a mocking smile and raises his sword at him. “Now fight me yourself, king” His voice had a hint of irritation and smugness.<br/>
“I will send you back to depths where you belong, feind!” He charges at him at full speed, spear aimed at the exposed flesh.<br/>
The prince deflected the spear with ease and attempted to trip him again, but Theseus had a feeling he would try that again, so as he got close he shield-bashed him and sent him a few feet back. He snarled and rushed at him once more. Why did he find that enticing? He loses his footing as Zagreus slashed at him, but quickly regained his footing before he were to get knocked down again.<br/>
They exchanged blow after blow, sword and spear clashing, with only the sound of their grunting and the still air. Theseus will admit he did miss the crowds cheering his name, the grunts and running hooves of Asterious, and even the more serious tone of Zagreous, but now he seems more playful? He would be a fool to think he liked playing with him. While their battle continued both seemed to start getting tired if the panting is anything to go off of.<br/>
“Getting tired already? I was expecting more based on our previous encounters, fiend!” He yells arragantly and laughs. As he was about to ready his spear he got the wind knocked out of him as the prince tackled him to the ground and pinned him, digging his armored knee into his chest and the edge of his blade at his neck.<br/>
“I wasn’t expecting you to grow even more aggrant and chatty when you’re alone” He leans in, digging the blade into his neck. “But now you just made good Asterious that much easier to beat” He smirks as he raises his blade.<br/>
“Wait!” He holds up his hand to shield his face. The prince stopped just before he grazed his hand. “Uhh h-how about a-a wager?” He nervously begged, he doesn’t want Asterious to face him alone, at least that’s what he’s telling himself. With the prince on him. Covered in blood. Heavily panting. And his colored eyes glaring down at him. And the sweat trailing down his exposed flesh.<br/>
“A wager?” He gently presses the blade back to his neck as he leans in more. He tries to push it away with his hands, but the more Zagreus stands over him, the more he starts losing focus and getting lost in his mismatched eyes. Since when did he start looking so…. Beautiful?<br/>
“W-why, yes! A friendly spar if you will! And to add some variety, if I win, I get to lay- I mean slay you and if you win you’ll get…. ummm” The prince quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head and presses the blade into his neck.<br/>
“Tsk, ok ok, you’ll get safe passage through Elysiem, no fighting me or Asterious or even the enemies around here”<br/>
“... Why are you gambling like this? Why take the chance that I might beat you?”<br/>
“All is fair in love and war” Is all he says. Zagreous thinks for a moment before he gets off of him and holds out his hand for him. The old king takes his hand is yanked to his feet, he even stumbles forward a little from the force. And into the prince’s chest, gods he’s muscular.<br/>
“A-hem” He hears above him. He didn’t realize he stayed there that long.<br/>
“Oh! My apologies” He backs away with his face dusted red.<br/>
“Let’s just get this done already shall we” He raises his sword.<br/>
“With pleasure” He raises his spear.<br/>
This exchange ended almost immediately with Zagreous tripping him and threatening to decapitate him slowly as he menacingly straddled him. Let’s just say Theseus couldn’t help himself. </p><p>	But he did keep his word and is leading Zag through the small tunnels.<br/>
“I never knew Elysiem had secret passageways” He looks out through one of the windows to find the typical path he takes.<br/>
“Why of course they do, while there is glory in fighting your way through paradise, some prefer to stray off the beaten path”<br/>
“That’s helpful, wish I found out about this sooner”<br/>
“Now now, don’t try and get past the two champions of Elysiem without a fight!”<br/>
“Try and stop me” He said with a smirk. He was about to snap back but the words died in his mouth when he turned to see the prince smirking at him and crossing his arms. He once again shakes off the feeling in his chest as they approach what sounds like crows cheering. Theseus peeks through the makeshift window and sees Asterious fighting lesser known gladiators.<br/>
“Ah! I see my trusty friend can’t stay down for long! Haha!” The prince looks too.<br/>
“Hmm he recovers quickly” He sounds worried.<br/>
“Not worry! It’ll take much than just you to keep him down!”<br/>
“Great.” He says dryly.<br/>
The duo make their way through deeper into the tunnels, until they find a lived in opening. It has a large bed, shelves stiocked with golden cups and statues decoracted in gems and jewels, what looks like a hole in the wall made for wine bottles, and an armor stand.<br/>
“Welcome to my humble abode!” The blonde annpounses cheerfully.<br/>
“This is your home? I was expecting something far more lavish”<br/>
“While I would’ve loves something bigger and more fit for a king, alas we only have so much space” The prince made a noise of acknowledgement as he looked around. Theseus walks over to his bed and falls over onto it and sighs contently and closes his eyes for a few moments. He lets his mind wander for awhile, on Asterious, his admirers,.... The prince.<br/>
After a few minutes rest, the old king stretches and opens and opens his eyes and finds said prince standing close to him.<br/>
“Oh hello, Zagreous! Shall we continue our journey?” He shuffles a little.<br/>
“I was thinking we could stay a little longer” He steps closer to the bed.<br/>
“Oh why of course, i'm sure you still have to fight once you reach the river of styx, correct? So why not rest a little longer” He shifts a little, maybe he’s getting too hopeful.<br/>
“Well I was meaning to ask, why did you wait for me at the entrance? I thought you would prefer to fight me alongside your friend?” He tilfts his head.<br/>
“Well yes, that was my intention, since to travel fast and my friend was still recovering for our last clash, I figured I catch you by surprise and fight you myself!” He says proudly.<br/>
“And yet I still beat you. Twice” He smirks back proudly.<br/>
“I was off my game!” He tried to defend his ego.<br/>
“Are you sure it wasn’t because of something else?” He said coyly.<br/>
“Why of course not! Just pure luck on your part!” He pouts and looks away from him, face lightly dusted.<br/>
There was a beat of silence.<br/>
“Do you care for… an exchange of flesh?” The prince asked out of nowhere and Theseus had to do a double take to make sure he was hearing right.<br/>
“A what?!”<br/>
“Sex, do you want to have sex? Yes or no.” He walks to the edge of the bed and sits on his lap.<br/>
“Wh-what prompted this?!” He tries to cover his burning face and push him off his lap to no avail.<br/>
“I felt the way you were looking at me, and how you didn’t move when you fell into my chest, and how you looked at me like you’ve seen the sun for the first time in ages when I was pinning you to the ground and threatening your life” He tilts his head. “Or am I reading all this wrong?”<br/>
He just got read like a poem to a poet. All he could do is look at him dumbly as his hands move on their own onto the prince's thighs. That earns him a knowing smirk.<br/>
“I’ll take that as a yes” He says in a low tone as he shifts himself closer to him.<br/>
“B-b-but why?!” He’s not pushing him away at all, he's just sitting there liike a blushing virgin with a hot prince on his lap, offering himself in the most casual, nonchalant way possible.<br/>
“Well I haven’t had a good fuck in quite awhile and to be honest you looked quite nice out there fighting” He cracks a small smile as he slides off his coverings, displaying his full chest. Suddenly Theseus is out of breath. “Thought I could reward you” He says coyly as he wiggles in his lap. All he could do is dumbly stare at the wide expanse that is his chest. The prince chuckles as he grabs his hand and places it on his pec.<br/>
“You’re more than welcome to touch, been feeling needy lately” He wiggles his hips. This is probably the first time in recent memory that he has been rendered speechless. He just stares in awe at the being above him, that he didn’t notice when he got pushed into the mattress and the top of his toga is sliding further and further down. He blinks dumbly for a second as his hands move on their own and starts sliding Zagreus’s belt further and further down until he finds something resembling leggings. The prince smirks and throws the clothing off to the side and slides off the leggings-like under garment, revealing his attentive member.<br/>
And at this point now mini Theseus is at full attention and straining against his own undergarment as the prince rubs it with his own.<br/>
“Ok! That’s it!” He quickly takes off the rest of his clothing and switches their positions, grabbing a bottle of oil and lubing himself up. “Had quite enough of your teasing, demon!” He slicks himself up and thrusts into his entrance, hard. In which earned a loud moan as he throws his head back, baring his sensitive neck.<br/>
“Much bigger than I imagined” He speaks with a mockish tone, but with a face that betrays his want.<br/>
“Why of course I am! A king should be well endowed to-” An arm wraps around him and pulls him into the prince’s neck.<br/>
“Enough talking, more fucking” He holds his head in his neck as he rolls his hips. That by itself shut him up as he followed his rhythm, pressing gentle kisses along his neck as the prince of the underworld writhed underneath him.<br/>
The old king thrusted into the tight heat of the prince, the glorious sounds of pleasure echoing throught the room as he leaves marks all over the others neck and chest, his strong legs lock him in place. All of him felt so warm and inviting, his skin radiates a comforting heat, fitting for the fiery depths of the underworld he was born in, also the color of pale ash. The sounds he’s making just edges him on to go faster and draw more out of him and the tender flesh on his neck is so soft and biteable, he cound’t help but dig his teeth in and mark him as his. With each bite the moan grows louder and he grows tighter, they’re both getting close. Theseus sits up and admires the blissed out prince underneath him as he speeds up and lets his hands explore all arond his tiny waist and hips.<br/>
“You look so beautiful like this, taking me so well” He places a loving hand on his cheek as the prince looks at him with hooded eyes and a blissed out expression.<br/>
“The devil prince being so submissive when he lays” He thrusts into him faster.<br/>
“Oh stop tha- ahhhh!!!” The prince was about to snap back but with a final thrust, Theseus finished inside him and made him finish as well.<br/>
“You were saying?” He had a bit of snark in his voice as the both of them rode out their oragasims. Zagreus glares at him defiantly, a dark blush dusting his cheeks.<br/>
“Cute... “<br/>
“Don’t call me that while you’re still inside me” He faces away from him, blush growing even darker.<br/>
“Oh but you are, my prince” He winds up and thrusts hard into him, making him moan loudly in surprise. “Especially when you scream” He smirks arragantly. The other snarls at him, but it was an empty threat. He smirks as he slowly pulls out of him, the slight chill making him shiver.<br/>
“Are you done already?” The prince asks in surprise.<br/>
“Well we could go longer if-” He’s once again pinned down by the sudden, but familiar weight of Zagreous on his lap, his cock at full attention again.<br/>
“I can go as long as you need, King” He puffs out his chest a little and like that Theseus Jr. is ready for round two. He stutters to find words for a moment before the tight heat returns around his member.<br/>
“Now how about you fuck me like the king you say you are?” He smirks triuphitly as he rides him once again. And again. And again. And again.<br/>
--------------------------<br/>
He woke up from a pleasant dream, him and Asterious fighting alongside one another, fighting all who dare challenge them, crowds cheering their names, banners flying with their faces, flowers being thrown at them. He almost thought it was an average day or night, but as he slowly blinked his eyes open he found himself in his living quarters with a warm spot on his side. He blinks awake and stretches, trying to remember what he was doing before he rested. He was at the entrance of Elysiem and-<br/>
He feels the warmth next to him shift and make a small noise. He peeks over to find a mess of black and spikey hair, covered in the sheets with his back towards him. Suddenly the memories of last night or day come rushing back to him, his face turning a bright red.<br/>
“Gods… We went for an aweful long time…” He thought to himself out loud in a low whisper. He stretches his hand above his head as his bones and joints crack. As he stretched his neck, his bedmate made a tiny noise and rolled himself over and laid on his chest, and put his arm around him, nuzzling into it. The sight alone was enough to make Theseus feel special, but alas this may be a mere one time fling. So he’s gonna make it count and savor it as long as Zagreous will let him. He wraps an arm around his form and presses gentle circles in his flesh and looks at him fondly.<br/>
“Just to think…. I was meant to slay you, not lay you” He chuckles to himself, careful not to wake the sleeping prince. They lay there in content silence, just the distant crowd cheering and their gentle breathing.<br/>
Until the prince mumbles awake and stretches like a cat, the old king smiles at the sight as the two lock eyes.<br/>
“Goodmorning… or night, daemon”<br/>
“Still calling me that? After all we’ve been through” He says dryly as he runs a hand through his hair as he sits up, bite marks decorating his skin. Theseus admires the sight.<br/>
“Enjoy the view?” He turns to look at him.<br/>
“Just admiring my handy work” He sweeps a hand along his back, making the prince shiver.<br/>
“And here I thought I finally managed to put you in your place” He chuckles.<br/>
“It’ll take much more than just seducing me to take away my honor and glory!” He proudly proclaims.<br/>
“Shame, I guess I’ll have to visit you more often” He looks at him with a knowing smile.<br/>
“Uhh-umm yes! And I look forward to seeing you fail to try and stop me!” He’s blushing, almost as bright as Cerberus. Zagreous chuckles and straddles him again.<br/>
“Then I challenge you again, King”<br/>
“Bring it on, Demon!” </p><p>	That wasn’t the last time the prince of the underworld visited his chambers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>